


The Touch of Your Hands Can Keep the Storm Away

by nefertiti1052



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cum Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Facials, Fluffy Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefertiti1052/pseuds/nefertiti1052
Summary: Phil helps Dan unwind in the best way he knows how.





	The Touch of Your Hands Can Keep the Storm Away

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Wankers Day Flash Fest hosted by the @phandomficfests. Thank you to my precious friend, @artlessdynamite for being my beta, as usual, and putting up with my shit, also as usual; love you.  
> Special thanks to my sweet friend Kimberly (@adorkablephil) for the extra advice.

Phil had been observing Dan for the past few days. His boyfriend had been approaching "The storm," as he called it.

 

There were always signs in the days prior to one of his breakdowns. When he felt overwhelmed, stress would keep him on edge, overthinking and leading him straight to an existential crisis. Thankfully, with a lot of work, they were usually able to keep the storms at bay.

 

Phil heard Dan yell a very long string of curses over his defeat at LoL and decided to help; he knew just the thing that would help his lover relax.

 

"Babe?" said Phil softly.

 

"What!?" Dan snapped.

 

Phil raised one brow, very unimpressed with his boyfriend.

 

"Sorry, love," said Dan in a much softer tone.

 

"Let's try that again. Shall we?" he cleared his throat. "Why don't you strip while I run you a bath? I'll bathe you and then, if you are good, I'll make you feel even better," Phil purred.

 

"Yessss," he smiled gratefully.

 

\------

 

Dan enjoyed the bath a little too much. Even after all these years, he could not control himself around Phil. His hands were driving him crazy, massaging his entire body with different products but not going exactly where he wanted them.

 

Sadly, Phil had refused to get into the bath with him, saying it was only for Dan.

 

Just when he was considering grabbing Phil by his pyjamas and getting him in the bath, Phil told him to rinse and come to bed.

 

Dan found him fully naked, hard, with his legs spread, sitting on a pillow, with his back against the bed frame.

 

"How do you want me?" he breathed.

 

"Sit in front of me, facing away, legs spread, hands on your thighs and keep them there."

 

Dan obeyed silently, leaning back against Phil's chest, he closed his eyes and relaxed. Scented oil was poured on his chest, hands caressing his nipples, his tummy and even the upper part of his thighs but avoiding his cock still.

 

Phil watched over Dan's shoulder, enjoying the twitch of his cock every time his hands got near. Finally, while kissing his neck, he took Dan's cock and stroked slowly, building his pleasure gently. He kept his hand tight enough to make it pleasurable but not enough to make it quick; he wanted to keep Dan on the edge for a little while. His left hand was still running over Dan's nipples and occasionally massaging his balls.

 

Dan's thighs were trembling constantly; he was almost there.  "Ah, ah. Don't stop, baby. Please!" he moaned.

 

"Don't worry, love. I'm not stopping," Phil breathed. He went faster, using his wrist just how Dan liked it.

 

Dan's moans got even louder as he approached orgasm. His hips were twitching, rubbing his ass against Phil's dick. He bit Dan's neck right where it met the shoulder. Dan came all over his hands, his chest and even his cheek.

"Fuck. That was amazing. Come on, I want you to come on my face," he said laying down beside Phil.

 

Phil wasted no time straddling his chest and stroking himself furiously. He looked down into Dan's eyes and came on him, grunting; some of it landing on his opened lips and some on his cheek, mixing with his own cum.

 

Dan didn't look away as he collected their cum from his face and popped his fingers into his mouth.

 

Phil moaned cradling his face in his hands and kissed him.

 

There would be more stressful days, but for now, they had avoided the storm.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably continue with my Tour fic for the next fic fest due on June 8th,  
> I will add plot to that one though.  
> Come say hi on @succubusphan on tumblr.  
> Tumblr Link: https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/174328091771/the-touch-of-your-hands-can-keep-the-storm-away


End file.
